¿Hombre? ¿Mujer? ¡¿QUÉ RAYOS PASO!
by Sakura Hatsu
Summary: Neji y Sakura junto a Naruto,Sasuke, Hinata y Tenten cambian de sexo por un "accidente" en el perfeccionamiento de un jutsu en el que trabajaban Tsunade, Sakura y Shizune.
1. Chapter 1

¿Hombre? ¿Mujer? ¡¿QUÉ RAYOS PASO?!

Naruto no me pertenece, si fuera así Neji estaría vivo.

Espero poner las continuaciones los fines de semana desde el viernes en la noche al domingo por la tarde. Si no lo consigo es que en la universidad se dejaron caer con los trabajos y exámenes o me cortaron el Internet (inner: ninguna de las opciones me gusta). Ni a mi inner. Por milagro si no publico en fin de semana lo intentare entre semana pero no prometo nada.

Sasuke e Itachi regresaron a la aldea juntos ya que Sasuke supo la verdad y perdono a Itachi. Ero-sannin esta vivo. Sakura tiene como única familiar a su hermana mayor (inner: aun no tiene nombre pero si alguien me puede ayudar con el nombre de la flor de manzana, pera o durazno en japonés para ella, para que haga juego con Sakura) ella es una versión mayor de Sakura casi de la edad de Itachi(son amigos de la infancia), muy salvaje y con inner como Sakura,ella es anbu, la diferencia que ella puede ser muy malvada y cruel si se meten con su Sakura o Naruto ella le tiene cariño a Naruto por razones que después diré ya que fue muy larga su descripción.

**Capitulo 1: ¿QUE RAYOS PASO?**

Tsunade decidió que para perfeccionar un jutsu nuevo en el que trabajaban ella, Sakura y Shizune para la protección de ninjas heridos y de medicnin mientras los trataban en el campo de guerra necesitaban ayuda.

Así que en un claro a las afueras de Konoha se encontraban Tsunade, Jiraiya, Kakashi, Itachi, Yamato, Gai, Sai, Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura, Neji, Tenten, Rock Lee, Hinata, Kiba, Shino, Shikamaru, Ino y Chouji. Tsunade dejo a Shizune encargándose de la papelería en su oficina.

Tsunade puso a Neji, Sasuke y Naruto entrenar mientras hablaran ya que ellos serian los heridos, así que no había que desperdiciar la oportunidad de un buen entrenamiento de batalla, los puso a molerse a golpes entre si. Después de un par de horas regresaron molidos bueno los trajeron, ya que los mando lejos a pelear con las ordenes de "entrenar hasta no poder mantenerse de pie", con eso envió con ellos a Shikamaru, Kiba y Shino para que los trajeran de regreso.

-bien ya que tenemos los heridos, podremos comenzar- llamo Tsunade con potente voz de mando- repetiré sus posiciones- continuo mientras observaba a los ninjas- Sakura y Hinata ustedes serán los médicos que activaran el jutsu y curaran a los heridos Tenten tu las acompañaras a ellas-termino la Hokage.

-Hai- respondieron las tres chicas al unísono.

-bien continuo- los atacantes serán todos los sobrantes exceptuando a Itachi y Kakashi que observaran el jutsu junto conmigo para verificar la situación e Ino que esperara por si hay heridos.-

Todos respondieron -HAI- fuerte y claro al unísono

-Bien pues comencemos, a sus posiciones- concluyo en una potente orden la sannin.

En el instante de la orden todos comenzaron los mas rápido posible, Hinata, Sakura y Tenten tomaron a los heridos y los acomodaron lado a lado, después ellas formaron un circulo a su alrededor haciendo un gran numero de sellos a gran velocidad al terminar pusieron son manos al suelo y gritaron al unísono - SASA NO HA NO JUTSU- un sinfín de hojas aparecieron girando alrededor de ellas en un circulo de 6m de diámetro teniendo una cúpula que unos 3 de alto, se veía un campo de energía por el cual viajaban una hojas verde brillante que formaban el escudo. En el instante en que terminaron Hinata y Sakura comenzaron con su trabajo y Tenten las ayudaba en lo que podía.

Mientras en le exterior Shikamaru planeo el ataque de todos sus compañeros, así mismo Kakashi e Itachi tenían el sharingan activado observando así la cúpula.

El ataque comenzó todo el mundo concentrado en su trabajo, no notaron una presencia que los observaba desde un árbol escondida debajo de una capa oscura y un enorme pergamino atado a su espalda.-bien solo esperare, activo el pergamino y escapo en la confusión-dijo en un susurro la presencia desatando el pergamino y poniéndolo sobre sus piernas preparándose para abrirlo.

Después de varios minutos y ataques los ninjas heridos ya estaban bien por el tratamiento de las chicas pero seguían inconscientes. En un ultimo ataque combinado de todos los presentes , el escudo de hojas no cedió pero parecía que se desestabilizaba cosa que Kakashi e Itachi se dieron cuenta y rápidamente le informaron a Tsunade. Pero alguien mas también se dio cuenta y comenzó su ataque.

-Tsunade-sama, el escudo se desestabilizo- comento Kakashi- parece que esta cambiando la dirección de las hojas-termino Itachi. Ninguno de los dos aparto la vista de su objetivo.

Al mismo tiempo el desconocido realizo un gran numero de sellos y puso su mano sobre el sello que mantenía el pergamino cerrado y dijo unas palabras ininteligibles dio un salto en el aire saliendo de su escondite posicionándose en lo alto del claro y abrió el pergamino de golpe y una enorme bola de chakra oscuro se dirigió directo al campo desestabilizando, quemando todas las hojas para sorpresa de los presentes y le siguió una enorme explosión. En ese momento el sujeto escapo, pero fue visto por Kakashi e Itachi, pero no pudieron seguirlo ya que la explosión los detuvo.

Cuando el polvo desapareció se vio que todos se encontraban tirados por la fuerte explosión. Pero el polvo aun no se disipaba de sonde se encontraban los 6 ninjas bajo el nuevo jutsu.

-¿pero que rayos paso?- se escucho una voz masculina que no supieron reconocer los que se encontraban a su alrededor, después un grito de terror de esa misma voz- ¡¿HINATA, TENTEN?!, ¡OH POR DIOS!, ¿¡PERO QUE MIERDAS PASO?!- después vino el silencio. Los del exterior del polvadero estaban muy nerviosos.

-¿Sakura-chan eres tú?- se comenzó a escuchar una voz masculina muy dulce- ¿Tenten te encuentras bien?...¡¿ NARUTO-KUN?!- Ahora si los que estaban afuera comenzaron a tragar grueso al reconocer las palabras.

-espero que no sea lo que estoy pensando- dijo Tsunade tragando grueso y con la cara totalmente blanca.

El polvo al fin se disipo y se comenzaron a observar 3 chicos sumamente apuestos observándose mutuamente. Uno de cabello rosado y ojos verdes que parecía haberse quedado trabado con la boca abierta a mas no poder. Un castaño despeinándose de la desesperación y un chico moreno de cabello largo muy quieto y tieso al parecer. Los tres chicos traían puesta la ropa de las chicas, la cual se estaba desgarrando por el estiramiento. En ese justo momento se comenzaron a levantar tres chicas preciosas una rubia de cabello largo y ojos azules, una morena de ojos negros y una castaña de ojos perlados y las chicas traían la ropa de los chicos que les quedaba muy grande. Los tres chicos casi se van para atrás al notar su parecencia.

-Ohhh esto es malo- comento el pelirosado de ojos jade, captando la atención de los 2 chicos y las 3 chicas que giraron a verlo- ¡TSUNADE-SAMA!- grito al fin.

Todos a su alrededor estaban atónitos ante lo que veían, ya que tendrían otro genero, pero aun los reconocían.

-OEEE ¿tu quien eres y por que llevas la ropa de Sakura-chiaaaan?- Grito la rubia con una voz aguda y adorable a cierto punto.

El aludido lo vio y dijo algo que puso en blanco a las tres chicas- Naruto yo soy Sakura- las tres chicas se pusieron pálidas, en ese momento dirigieron su mirada así abajo y se encontraron cada una con un par de pechos.

-OE, Sakura-chan, esto es una broma verdad, verdad que si Sakura Chiaaan- dijo la rubia con nerviosismo. Las otras dos chicas estaban en blanco.

-Genial tengo una hermana- se escucho la voz de Itachi con burla y preocupación y fue lo único que se escucho. Ya que todos se acercaron en circulo y vieron lo inesperado y se quedaron mudos.

Continuara.

Que les pareció el primer capitulo. Dejen algunos comentarios. El capitulo no fue muy largo por las aclaraciones jajaja. Espero que dejen comentarios bueno y malos ayudan a mejorar.

Saludos.


	2. Chapter 2

Naruto no me pertenece, si fuera así Neji estaría vivo.

Como dije antes: Espero poner las continuaciones los fines de semana desde el viernes en la noche al domingo por la tarde. Si no lo consigo es que en la universidad se dejaron caer con los trabajos y exámenes o me cortaron el Internet (inner: ninguna de las opciones me gusta). (Ni a mi inner, ni a mi). Por milagro si no publico en fin de semana lo intentare entre semana pero no prometo nada. Aunque también puede que este súper inspirada y con tiempo libre y suba entre semana (inner: se vale soñar baka) (cállate malvada).

**Pero como lo termine antes de tiempo lo subo hoy**.

Aclaraciones:

Sasuke e Itachi ya tienen casi un año de haber regresado a la aldea. Aviso Itachi es un amor. Se llevan como cualquier par de hermanos. En si los primeros capítulos no tendrán nada que ver con el romance. Sigo usando el femenino en las chicas Sakura, Tenten y Hinata; y el masculino en Neji, Naruto y Sasuke.

* * *

**Capitulo 2- Problemas, serios problemas. ¡Haruno mayor ha vuelto!**

**-maldición Itachi, no molestes-** respondió Sasuke con cara de fastidio, pero para quien lo conoce que son casi todos los presentes, estaba nervioso.

**-O si esto va a estar bueno-** respondió Itachi con ironía cargada de burla. Como respuesta recibió una mirada llena de odio por parte de Sasuke.

**-mierda-** fue lo único que salio de los labios de la Godaime**- ¿Qué mierdas salio mal?-**

**-fue el ataque de un Ninja desconocido, lo vimos pero no pudimos seguirlo en el momento por la explosión-** respondió Kakashi seriamente observando a sus alumnos - **¿comenzamos el rastreo?** – termino preguntando como si nada.

**-explícaselo al escuadrón anbu, ustedes no aguantarían una batalla en estos momentos-** la rubia ojos miel hizo una seña con la mano y en el instante apareció un escuadrón anbu de 5 integrantes**- en cuanto Kakashi les de la información, van tras el bastardo y lo traen de vuelta para interrogarlo, quiero que envíen su localización cada 30 minutos-** termino en potente voz de mando.

En cuanto recibieron las instrucciones el escuadrón anbu desapareció. En ese momento se escucho un grito nervioso.

**-esto tiene que ser una broma-**comenzó a alterarse y hablar desesperadamente Tenten.

**-MIERDA, mierda, mierda…-** repetía Sakura mientras comenzaba a caminar de un lado hacia otro revolviéndose su corto cabello rozado.

En ese momento Neji pasaba su mano frente a la cara de Hinata que parecía como en shock viendo hacia ningún punto fijo. Mientras Sasuke e Itachi discutían, o más bien Itachi se burlaba de Sasuke y este lo miraba con rabia y respondía con sus monosílabos.

**-¿Hinata-san? responda Hinata-san, ¿se encuentra bien?-** pregunto Neji muy preocupado por la reacción de su prima. Aun que parecía poco interesado por el echo de ser mujer.

**-Neji ¿Qué le pasa a Hinata-chan?-** le pregunta Naruto preocupado a la chica castaña- **¿oee Hinata-chan responde?-** comienza a imitar a Neji pasando su mano frente al rostro de Hinata sin obtener respuesta. Kiba y Shino también se acercan con ellos. Para comprobar el estado de su compañera.

**-creo que se va ha desmallar-** comento Shino observando a Hinata.

**-mmm probablemente… ya lo este-** decía Kiba mientras chasqueaba los dedos frente al rostro de Hinata sin obtener respuesta. Aun que unos minutos después comenzó a recuperarse del shock y responder a las preguntas de sus amigos.

**- tranquila Tenten, si sigues así te quedaras calva niña…bueno niño-** trato de tranquilizarla Jiraiya consiguiendo una mirada acecina del castaño.

**-tranquila o tranquilo… Sakura todo se resolverá-** le dijo Ino para tratar de tranquilizarla pero con unos ojitos de corazón.

**-ya veras que si-** trato de ayudar Chouji con una gota en la cabeza viendo a su compañera tirando babas por Sakura.

**-ustedes no entienden-** respondió con desesperación cascaditas de lagrimas**- voy a morir-** termino para seguir caminando en su ciclo de desesperación y repitiendo mierda.

**-Sakura ¿Cómo es eso de que vas a morir? ¿Entonces ustedes 6 van a morir?**- pregunto alarmado Jiraiya.

-**¿ehh?, ¡NO!- **reacciono ante la pregunta y los ojos nerviosos de todos.- **¡HOY!**- grito- **precisamente hoy tenia que pasar esto**-termino desesperada.

**-Bien Sakura me estas poniendo de los nervios-** comenzó la Senju- **¿Qué es lo que te pasa? dilo de una buena vez-** termino seriamente viendo a su pupila.

**-Hoy después de 10 años de misión que al fin concluye, regresa mi hermana con su escuadrón anbu, no la veo desde los 8 años –** dice con un rostro pálido.

**-¡EeeH!-** fue la respuesta en unísono de los presentes.

**-Fea…feo eso es bueno-** comento Sai con su sonrisa en entrenamiento.

**-No sabía que tenías una hermana Sakura chan eso de verdad que son buenas noticias ¡Dattebayo!-** concluyo Naruto con una gran sonrisa, para después quedar pensativo, aunque lo duden piensa-_**mmm... tal vez…naa, no creo-**_

**-¿Y por que no lo comentaste antes frentezota?-** pregunto la Yamanaka, sin pudor alguno escaneando con la mirada los nuevos cuerpos de sus amigas.

**-Obviamente por la misión cerdita-** respondió Sakura con cara de obvio**.-Eso es clasificado pero hoy, bueno hace una semana término y viene de regreso- **con aun cara de obvio.

**-Sakura-san-** la llamo Itachi con algo de nerviosismo

**-y ahora a ti que te pasa baka-** le dice Sasuke con burla

**-¿Qué sucede Itachi-san?-** pregunta cordialmente Sakura ignorando a Sasuke al igual que Itachi.

**-¿Tú apellido es Haruno? ¿No es así?-** continua preguntando cada vez mas pálido…pero mezclado con algo parecido a emoción.

**-y ahora a ti que te pasa señor obviedad-** continúa molestándolo Sasuke **– ella es Sakura Haruno y lo sabes bien-** término fastidiado.

**-entonces tu hermana –** Itachi de detuvo y respiro profundo y se serenó, sorprendiendo a todos. Aunque conociendo detrás de esa mascara de acecino despiadado que creo para estar en Akatsuki, todos los presentes saben que Itachi es amigable y hasta cierto punto se ha hecho cada vez mas extrovertido debido a la constante compañía de Naruto que intenta animarlos a los dos o mas bien a Sasuke por que Itachi no esta triste, bueno no tanto como Sasuke.

**-¿Se llama… Momohime… Haruno Momohime?-** termino ya con emoción y nerviosismo.

**-si-** responde Sakura con los ojos bien abiertos y la boca formando una "o" de sorpresa**.- ¿la conoces cierto?-** continúa Sakura tomando a Itachi por los hombros y viéndolo fijamente y fácilmente ya que ahora comparten casi la misma estatura**- ¿sabes de lo que es capaz? ¿Sabes lo que me hará si me ve así cierto?-**dice Sakura acelerada con mucho nerviosismo.

**-si-** contesta Itachi viendo hacia ningún punto en la cara de Sakura**- también se que no funcionara un henge ni genjutsu-**dice monótonamente**- te matara y me matara a mi cuando me vea- **dice depresivo.

De un instante a otro se vieron un moreno y un pelirosa apoyados con una mano en un árbol, en una inmensa depresión y viendo hacia el piso con la cara dando al tronco.

**-¿sabes a que hora llega?-**pregunto Itachi esperanzado**- tenemos…-** no pudo continuar por que Sakura le respondió**- llega al atardecer y no, no tenemos tiempo de escapar-** dijo al mismo tiempo que los dos se hundían mas en la depresión.

**-espera, aun tenemos oportunidad-** comenta animándose Itachi mientras se gira para ver a Sakura.

**-¿a que te refieres?-** pregunto Sakura girando para verlo con una chispa de esperanza en sus ojos.

**-si sobrevivimos al primer ataque-** comenzó el Uchiha**-después…-** no pudo terminar ya que fue interrumpido.

**-Oe, oe-** comenzó a hablar Kiba- **Sakura están exagerando-**termino con duda el Inuzuka.

**-tú no la conoces-**respondió Sakura en su depresión

**-bueno a callar todos de una vez –** hablo Tsunade estruendosamente**- todos al hospital hay que examinarlos cuanto antes-** ordeno**- pero muévanse o van con sus pies o noqueados en una camilla. – **termino amenazando ya que nadie se movía.

**-Tsunade-sama, le prometo que después de ver a mi hermana iré al hospital-** dijo Sakura con las manos juntas en suplica a su maestra.

**-claro niña, pero de inmediato al hospital-** respondió la Hokage despeinando a su pupila.

**-yo también voy. ¡Dattebayo! –** dijo rápido Naruto. **– Quiero conocer a la hermana de Sakura-chan.-**dijo con ojos de cachorrito**-si oba-chan-** completo con una gran sonrisa.

**-¡NARUTO! no te golpeo solo por que no se que efectos tenga el jutsu aparte de los ya obvios-** contesto la rubia ojos miel conteniendo un puñetazo.

**-Yo los acompaño-** hablo Itachi con disimulo.

**-yo tanbien-**dijo Ino levantando su mano.

**-bien maldición-** dijo la Hokage fastidiada por que la mayoría comenzó a levantar las manos- **iremos todos, además yo también tengo curiosidad-** dijo lo ultimo para si misma**.- todos a las puertas.-**

En unos minutos todos estaban en las puertas de Konoha esperando que llegara el atardecer y el equipo anbu. Las chicas recibieron ropas de hombre de un anbu a pedido de Tsunade, todas con ropa negra y el chaleco verde (igual a Kakashi). En cuanto el sol estaba tocando el horizonte tiñendo todo el cielo y a sus alrededores de tonos de naranja y dorado. En ese momento se observaron unas 5 siluetas que se dibujaban.

Se veían acercándose, pero no se veía como siempre cuando un equipo llega cansado. Se veían animados y juguetones. Ya que a lo lejos se notaban los gestos de una discusión y por los empujones. Por lo rápido que avanzaban sin correr, parecía que ya querían llegar.

Las siluetas al llegar se comprobó 5 anbus, con ropas gastadas y de imponente presencia, eran diferentes a los que están en la aldea, 10 años de misión les dieron un aura realmente intimidante y en especial a los dos hombres con mascaras de jabalí y oso. Uno delgado con mascara de búho, y las dos chicas restantes un gato y un lobo en sus respectivas mascaras, todos venían con capa y la capucha puesta no se distinguía mas que la mascara y los pies.

Al ver la cantidad de gente en las puertas se detuvieron y se dirigieron a la caseta extrañados por la situación el lobo comenzó**- Somos el escuadrón anbu 4444, regresando de la misión gran roble, regresa el escuadrón completo, lobo, búho, gato, jabalí y oso…- **mostrando una pequeña tablilla fue interrumpida por dos voces.

**-"Momo-onesama", "Nashi-onesama".-** Sakura y Naruto respectivamente dirigiéndose hacia el lobo.

**-¿Quiénes son y como saben esos nombres?-** hablo firme y calmado pero al mismo tiempo intimidantemente**.- Esperen esos chakras….no puede ser-** termino con la mano en el mentón de la mascara.

**-Hola Momo-** la llamo Itachi saliendo a un lado de Sakura, saludando como Kakashi con la mano extendida junto a su rostro y una suave sonrisa.**-y si es lo que crees, son ellos-** completo.

**-¿Itachi?- **hablo el lobo quitándose la mascara.

**Continuara…**

* * *

**Que tal les gusto. Espero que si. Dejen comentarios buenos y malos ayudan mucho, aparte es genial leerlos, desde ahora dejare un comentario en cada capitulo que lea de un fic. **

"**Creo que 4444 sonaba algo de mala suerte (relacionado con la muerte) asiático, por que lo he visto en mangas y manwas2**

**Muchas gracias a **Kisame Hoshigaki , HinamiUH , darkzuryan, harunoakatsuki , Minene Uryuu , bulmar , hato mashibato y al anónimo, **mejor dicho mil gracias.**

**Saludos. **


	3. Chapter 3

Naruto no me pertenece, si fuera así Neji estaría vivo.

Como dije antes: Espero poner las continuaciones los fines de semana desde el viernes en la noche al domingo por la tarde. Si no lo consigo es que en la universidad se dejaron caer con los trabajos y exámenes o me cortaron el Internet (inner: ninguna de las opciones me gusta). (Ni a mi inner, ni a mi). Por milagro si no publico en fin de semana lo intentare entre semana pero no prometo nada. Aunque también puede que este súper inspirada y con tiempo libre y suba entre semana (inner: se vale soñar baka) (cállate malvada).

También si subo en viernes tal vez subo en domingo.

* * *

**Capitulo 3: Baka Onee-sama**

**-¿Itachi?-** hablo el lobo mientras se quitaba la mascara y al mismo tiempo aparto la capucha de la capa. Y se pudo distinguir un rostro de piel blanca, era como estar viendo una versión madura de Sakura, finos rasgos casi felinos con unos ojos verde profundo, un verde que te hace pensar en lo profundo del bosque, y un largo cabello fucsia oscuro sujeto en una coleta alta. Si ella es una versión mayor y por así decirlo en colores oscuros de Sakura.

Una especie de escalofrío paso por la espalda de los presentes y una gran sonrisa apareció en el rostro dulce y femenino de Naruto. La chica extendió los brazos hasta lo máximo que abarcaban y se tiro sobre del Uchiha mayor y los cerro con fuerza sobre el. Comenzando a hablar rápido y sin parar**-¡Kyaaa cuanto te he extrañado!, ¿Cómo has estado? ¿Qué has hecho? ¿Qué tan fuerte eres? ¿Vamos a entrenar juntos? ¿Si? también vayamos por dulces ¿Si?–** Crack… la espalda de Itachi hizo un sonido extraño y el comenzaba a tornarse azul por la falta de oxigeno. **– Momo….no respiro-** dijo como pudo con voz entrecortada dando unas palmaditas con su mano derecha en el brazo izquierdo de la chica. Ella lo libero**- Gomen es que me emocione-** se disculpa con una gran sonrisa marca Naruto mientras el pobre hombre se recarga en la mesa de la caseta para recobrar el aire

Esa sensación extraña volvió y en ese instante Momo salto sobre Sakura en un gran y fuerte abrazo casi idéntico al que Itachi acababa de recibir y aun se estaba recuperando de el**. **Comenzó a hablar sin para de nuevo**- mooo Sakura no sabía que no te gustara ser chica, la ultima vez que te vi adorabas los vestidos; por cierto eres muy guapo, como eres un chico me gustaría entrenarte fuerte como el único varón Haruno, tendrás que ser muy fuerte, pero antes quiero entrenar contigo para comprobar que tan bueno eres-** dice con una sonrisa que para Sakura era de lo mas aterradora y de un momento a otro sucedió lo mismo Crack su espalda cedió igual a la de Itachi. Sakura repitió los mismos pasos de Itachi- **Momo…onee-sama…no respiro**- dijo poniéndose azul.

**-gomen, gomen-**dijo con una sonrisa de culpa y rascándose la mejilla con una gotita en la frente**- me volví a emocionar jejeje**- dejo escapar una risita.

Ahora el escalofrío no llego se dirigió a Naruto veloz perono fue un abrazo tan arrebatado como los anteriores, fur dulce y amable, lo estrecho suavemente y al mismo tiempo mimándolo – **ne, Naru-chan yo esperaba verte como una gran chico, muy guapo y alto, pero también me gusta como estas, eres súper adorable, ¿podrías teñirte el cabello? ¿no?, me gustaría ver como te verías pelirroja, también quiero ver que tan fuerte eres, no olvido nuestra promesa y por cierto**- dice dulcemente mientras se aleja- **Nombre código Nishi, mi nombre es Haruno Momohime y desde hoy soy tu hermana mayor gusto en conocerte pequeño Naruto**- dijo dando una leve reverencia y una dulce sonrisa hacia la tierna rubia , volviendo abrazarla.

-**hai…-**responde Naruto con una dulce y enorme sonrisa estrechando el abrazo en le que se encontraba- **casi igual que la primera vez**- murmuro con nostalgia la pequeña rubia.

**-hai-**respondió la Haruno mayor.

**-neee Nishi…Momo onee-chan….-**comienza Naruto.- **¿Por que yo no obtuve un abrazo rompe espaldas como cuando era pequeño?-**pregunta inflando las mejillas.

**-etoo-**comenzó pensando la mayor con la mano en la barbilla-**…-**continuo pensando hasta que obtuvo su respuesta y rápidamente se la entrego al rubio con una sonrisa**- es costumbre baka, por ejemplo si tienes algo que quieres mucho lo quieres abrazar fuerte, pero si lo sientes pequeñito no quieres romperlo así que no puedes-**responde confusamente.

En la mente de todos los presentes exceptuando los que sufrían dolor de espalda y Naruto resonó un fuerte y claro **–BAKA-** y bastante justificado ante la reacción de la famosa hermana mayor que resulto ser una versión femenina y grande de Naruto ya que fácil era de la altura de Itachi, bueno al parecer un poco mas bajita pero aun muy alta.

**-Taicho-**la llamo el búho, captando la atención de todos-**el informe-**concluyo rápido el hombre en su interrupción pero eso basto para que la mujer de cabello fucsia tomara seriedad.

**-cierto, gracias Chika-**dijo golpeando la palma de su mano izquierda con el dorso de su puño derecho**-nee gomen Sakura-chan, Naruto-chan, Itachi-chan, tenemos que entregar el informe a los cuarteles anbu y después al Hokage-**luego agrego con fastidio-**es un informe de 10 años…va ha ser un fastidio y no se cuanto tarde-**termino en suspiro y agrego-**también tendremos que presentar nuestros respetos al nuevo Hokage…jejeje aunque nos enteramos hace unas horas, preferiría ir a la tumba de Oji-san , y pasar por nuestro hogar y saludar a nuestros padres Saku-**continuaba sin dejar de hablar la mayor mientras se colocaba la mascara lista para partir.

El último comentario le callo como balde de agua fría a los presentes, ya que sabían que los Haruno habían fallecido hace unos años, surgieron muchas preguntas. ¿Dónde rayos se metieron? para ni siquiera saber lo que todas las aldeas saben que el tercero había fallecido. Si no sabían eso que fue una gran noticia era obvio que no sabían como estaban sus familias, bueno sabían que eso venia con ser anbu.

-**Yo soy la Hokage, mañana comiencen con el informe por ahora todos al hospital, bienvenidos ninjas de Konoha, espero lo mejor en su regreso**(los anbus entendieron "espero que su familia este bien") **bien andando montón de cabrones-**Termino Tsunade con una sonrisa complacida, se sintió de buen humos al ver a su alumna y al fastidio rubio, sonreír de oreja a oreja…pero aun le molestaba el jutsu.

**-mmm ¿Hokage-sama?-** llamo el gato**- hay algo extraño en estos jóvenes, sus chakras están entrelazados de una manera extraña-**concluyo

**-¿Qué?-**se sorprendió la Hokage**-¿Pero que rayos?...-**se quedo observando a los 6 muchachos.

**-mm…tienes razón, no lo había notado**-cometo sorprendida Momohime levantando su mascara quedando sobre su cabeza**- Haruka, siempre ves cosas que los demás no-**comenta observando a los muchachos.-**veamos-**

El lobo, el gato y la Hokage los veían fijamente, bajo el nerviosismo de los 6, no todos los días tenias a 3 mujeres de fuerte presencia observándote detenidamente.

-**mierda-**comento Tsunade

-**Esto es extraño-** completo el anbu con mascara de gato

-**Pero que rayos hicieron para quedar con el chakra entrelazado de esa manera, parecen imanes montón de idiotas- **dijo el lobo en un tono de voz de entre burla y seriedad-**¿Qué tal si?-**comenzó a formular una pregunta.

**-Esto me da mal espina-** dice Itachi consiguiendo la atención de todos excepto de las 3 mujeres que se centraron en su observación

**-Tienes buenos instinto, muchacho-**hablo el anbu con mascara de Oso con una voz profunda**- si algo llama la atención de Nishi-Taicho es preocupante ahora con la atención de Haruka también…es aterrador-**concluyo con un escalofrío disimulado el "oso".

Consiguiendo que una gota resbalara por la frente de los presentes junto a una sonrisa nerviosa y con una enorme falta de color en los 6 chicos afectados.

-**Seria muy interesante ver que distancia logran-**comento la Senju

**-mas que interesante Hokage-sama será muy divertido**-termino la capitanía anbu con una sonrisa traviesa.

**-Taicho**- la reprimió el gato**-no debes hacer maldades en primer momento que pones un pie dentro de la aldea**-concluyo firme la mujer, acostumbrada a los arrebatos de su capitanía.

-**mooo si todavía no he hecho nada Haruka-**dice la Haruno con las mejillas infladas

**Continuara…**

* * *

**Espero les haya gustado aquí los datos de los nombre código de los anbus:**

**Nishi: Pera**

**Chika: Sabiduría **

**Haruka: Desde lejos**

**Por cierto espero que la palabra Taicho (que yo creo que es capitán) este bien escrita. Por cierto en la universidad se dejaron caer de lo lindo. Dejen comentarios buenos y malos ayudan a mejorar. **

**Gracias por su apoyo:**

Kisame Hoshigaki : Gracias por tus consejos son los mejores.

lunalu :Al fin te lo traigo.

Minene Uryuu: Espero te agrade Momo.

DarkinocensDLT: No me detendré hasta terminar el fic. Espero te guste el capitulo.

darkzuryan: Gracias me ayudo mucho tu comentario, voy a trabajar mas en esos detalles y me alegra saber que te esta gustando la historia. Por lo del nombre quería usar el nombre y su significado y para este caso Haruka no queda…ya era para el gato jejejeje.

bulmar: Espero te haya gustado el capitulo.

Akatsuna no Hinatita : Gracias por leer y comentar y por poner en favoritos (inner: jejeje me sonroje)(yo: yo también)

**Gracias por agregar en favoritos:**

**Akatsuna no Hinatita, Bella Vittoria, DarkinocensDLT, Minene Uryuu, Ringel muam, Uchiha-Natsuki.**

**Gracias a los que la siguen:**

**Aesmoso, Kisame Hoshigaki, Minene Uryuu, Onaomy, katharyass.**

**Se que se repiten pero quería agradecer cada cosa por separado jejejeje. **

**Saludos.**


	4. Chapter 4

Naruto no me pertenece, si fuera así Neji estaría vivo.

Como dije antes: Espero poner las continuaciones los fines de semana desde el viernes en la noche al domingo por la tarde. Si no lo consigo es que en la universidad se dejaron caer con los trabajos y exámenes o me cortaron el Internet (inner: ninguna de las opciones me gusta). (Ni a mi inner, ni a mi). Por milagro si no publico en fin de semana lo intentare entre semana pero no prometo nada. Aunque también puede que este súper inspirada y con tiempo libre y suba entre semana (inner: se vale soñar baka) (cállate malvada).

También si subo en viernes tal vez subo en domingo.

* * *

**Por cierto tengo una duda, les gustaría saber la historia de Momo, Itachi y Naruto, creo que seria solo un capitulo mas adelante, ¿Qué opinan?. Dejen un comentario con su opinión o en MP.**

* * *

**Capitulo 4- Travesuras justificadas.**

**-Esto es bueno-**comenzó ha hablar nuevamente el anbu con mascara de oso-**Haruka trata de convencer a Nishi-taicho de no hacer algo-**termino en tono de burla, mientras cruzaba los brazos sobre su pecho.

Esto le dio mala espina a los presentes, incluyendo a los que NO fueron afectados por el jutsu, a excepción de los miembros del escuadrón 4444 que al parecer estaban mas que acostumbrado a esta extraña situación, al parecer su taicho es una persona especial, como decirlo no como los demás taicho de anbu, ella parece risueña e infantil, por alguna razón eso provoco mas miedo aun.

-**Además Haruka-chan nos daremos cuenta tarde o temprano-**comento con una sonrisa traviesa la Haruno mayor.**-cuando cada quien quiera ir a su respectiva casa tendrán que separase, en lugar de que suceda con un susto lo mejor es hacerlo uno mismo-**continuo poniendo las cartas sobre la mesa para convencer a Haruka y a la Hokage, simplemente estaba justificando su travesura.

**-**_**Rayos en verdad esta mujer es insistente cuando quiere hacer travesuras**_**-** Ese fue el único pensamiento que paso por la mente de Itachi y Sakura, probablemente al mismo tiempo, mientras en la mente de Naruto-_**jejeje que tramara Nishi-oneechan, siempre es divertido…espera yo estoy involucrado…rayos va ha doler**__-_mientras estos pensamientos surcaban su mente, las expresiones su rostro desde una sonrisa traviesa a una de preocupación.

-**ugg bien, eso es cierto pero por lo menos pida permiso a la Hokage-sama-**termino Haruka rascándose la cabeza con la mano derecha sobre la capucha.

Los tres anbus restantes comenzaron ha hablar entre si ya que al estar al fin en casa se relajaron, para aun charlar en presencia de desconocidos, pero si Nishi-taicho les tenia confianza por ellos no.

**-Chika, deberías hacer algo-** comenzó el anbu con mascara de oso en la misma posición solo que tamborileaba sus dedos con nerviosismo en sus antebrazos, dirigiéndose al anbu con mascara de búho.-**Lo sé, lo sé, pero que quieres que haga Kazuo, parece que Nishi-taicho ya convenció a Haruka, solo esperemos que no convenza a la Hokage-**termino el búho robándose el cuello por debajo de la capucha sin removerla. –**de verdad dudan que la convenza-**comento el jabalí, con un poco de burla.- **¡rayos Shizu!, no tienes por que recordárnoslo-**contesto el oso un poco unísono los tres anbus dejaron escapar un gran suspiro de resignación.

Todo esto ante la nerviosa mirada de los 6 chicos afectados que comenzaron ahora si ha estar en pánico, bien disimulado por un par de "cubitos de hielo" y nada disimulado por los restantes 4.

**-Bien, supongo que tienes razón-**comento la Hokage, y todos los presentes giraron su cabeza instantáneamente hacia las dos mujeres.

-**esto estará bueno** – cometo la Haruno mayor con una sonrisa traviesa y las dos manos en jarra en sus caderas, mostrando el atuendo anbu debajo de la capa, el pantalón negro con las sandalias negras con vendas hasta la rodilla, el clásico chaleco blanco roto en algunas partes, debajo de este solo una camisa de malla y guantes negros sin el protector blanco apreciando el clásico tatuaje anbu en ambos brazos, se pudieron apreciar algunas heridas por aquí y por haya en su cuerpo cubiertas por vendas.-**¡Bien!-**continuo la mujer mas seriamente-**veamos, como será la mejor forma,¿Qué opinas Itachi-chan?,¿cuales están mas entrelazados?- **pregunto lo ultimo con una gran sonrisa.

-** son Sakura y Neji Hyuga, Naruto y Hinata, Sasuke y Tenten-**termino rápido señalando a cada uno mientras los nombraba , observando a Momo que al recibir la respuesta se quedo pensativa-_**ciertamente me da mala espina y también curiosidad, pero si es lo que creo que es será muy divertido**_**-**pensó Itachi, dejando entre ver una pequeña sonrisa.

-**je ya te diste una idea por eso la sonrisa ¿verdad?-**le dijo Momo suavemente mientras le daba un guiño-**no podía esperar menos de mi querido protector-**termino en un susurro solo para Itachi.

-**hmp-**Itachi respondió con una risa muda y una dulce sonrisa para Momo, tras la atenta atención de los demás que no pudieron escuchar sus susurros aunque lo intentaron.

**- Sasuke…¿Sasuke tu hermanito?, ¿esa cosita adorable? ¿Quién es?-**termino emocionada.

**-Ella-**contesto Itachi señalando a Sasuke-**mmm tampoco le gustaba ser hombre-**completo Momo sin pensar. Obteniendo una gran carcajada de todos (exceptuando los anbus) algunas mas discretas que otras.

Sasuke con un tic en el ojo derecho-**Itachi…ya sabias lo que diría verdad-**termino Sasuke con una venita en la frente palpitando.

**-si-**simple y sencillamente concluyo el mayor con una sonrisa victoriosa al ver la respuesta de su "hermanita".

-**mmm ya no están lindo, tiene una cara de amargada-**concluyo la pelirosa mayor-**bien Itachi sujeta a tu hermana, hermano lo que sea fuerte mente, Kazuo sujeta este chico, -**dijo señalando a Tenten-**, Haruka sostén a Naruto firmemente, Chika sostén a este chico-**dijo señalando a Hinata-**Shizu tu a esta chica-**señalo a Neji-**yo voy por Sakura-**dijo mientras la sostenía firmemente de los brazos.

Todos se encontraban en dos filas las que sostenían a las chicas a la izquierda y los chicos a la derecha frente a frente cada pareja. Los demás observaron atentamente la situación, que claramente no le agrado a Ninguno y se resistían pero se encontraban débiles por el jutsu. –**Bien aléjense-**dio la señal el anbu lobo. Se fueron alejando mientras cada quien arrastraba a un chico, por que no se las ponían fácil y para ellos es mejor batallar con unos mocosos que con su capitán, a Itachi simplemente ignoro a Sasuke y lo cargo como un costal de papas, lo mismo hizo Momohime con Sakura.

Mientras mas se iban alejando encontraron una resistencia, llego un momento en que fue difícil avanzar alrededor de los 50m de distancia tuvieron que detenerse tras la orden de Momo -**¡ALTO!**-grito-**¡SUELTENLOS!**- y sencillamente los soltaron tras la orden.

Y una fuerza invisible los reunió de nuevo a los seis de un buen golpe.

-**mmm… ya veo así que es un diámetro de 50m**-hablo la Hokage, es lo que alcanzan individualmente-**Momohime repítelo por favor pero separando a las 3 parejas-**ordeno la Hokage a la pelirosa mayor que se acercaba entre risas,-**hai Hokage-chama**-respondió la mayor.

La prueba se repitió solo que en esta ocasión por parejas es decir, Sakura y Neji eran arrastrados lado a lado, al igual que Naruto y Hinata, junto Sasuke y Tenten, en tres direcciones diferentes, alcanzando una distancia de 100m antes de la orden-**¡SUELTENLOS!-**ahora con una voz mas fuerte para alcanzar a los demás Momo dio la orden, al instante sucedió lo mismo que la vez anterior.

-**bien, seriamente tenesmos que llevarlos al hospital-**comenzó Kakashi apiadándose de los jóvenes.

-**tienes razón Kakashi-**respondió la Hokage-**¡todos muévanse! ¡Sin quejas Naruto!-**dijo mirando a la rubia con marcas de zorro en el rostro-**awww-**contesto la aludida.

Ya en el hospital, los chicos entraron a examinación, mientras Momo se despedía de sus chicos y les dio indicaciones para el día siguiente y comenzar con el maldito informe. En cuanto termino se reunió con la Hokage y los demás antes de que ella entrara a examinarlos también.

**-tal parece que no podrán ir a sus respectivas casa-**cometo la Haruno seriamente

-**así parece ser-**respondió la Hokage-**tendremos que acomodarlos en una residencia o algo por el estilo-**termino la Hokage con la mano en el mentón.

-**Podría ir con ellos, ciertamente quiero estar con Sakura y Naruto-** agrego la joven de ojos verde oscuro, de manera pensativa.

-**mmm si me permiten podrían quedarse en la mansión Uchiha, solo la habitamos Sasuke y yo-**comento Itachi.

-**pero que gran idea Itachi-chan-**respondió Momo con gran emoción, tomando una de las manos del Uchiha mayor entre las suyas y estrechando con alegría a la altura de su rostro con una gran sonrisa-**gracias Itachi-chan-**termino con una sonrisa muy dulce.

-**no hay que agradecer nada, después de todo también es tu casa-**termino un poco sonrojado, en un tono que solo pudo notar Momo y Kakashi.

-**¿¡QUÉ?!-**dijeron los presentes con una gran sorpresa.

**Continuara…**

* * *

**Por cierto hay un error en el capitulo anterior y como no se como arreglarlo lo digo por aquí, siempre que Momohime se dirige a alguien lo hace con el sufijo Chan y Chama para Sama, no importa quien sea y se me escapo por costumbre que le dijera a Tsunade "Hokage-Sama"…bueno Word me lo corrigió y ahorita agregué la palabra chama al diccionario y un Oji-san se me escapo por ahí es Oji-chan.**

**Espero les haya gustado el capitulo. Espero sus comentarios buenos y malos ya que me ayudan a mejorar.**

**Aquí los nombres código que faltaron, ya que pues no son los verdaderos nombres de los anbus.**

**Kazuo: Hombre de Paz**

**Shizu: Silencioso **

**Gracias por comentar, **

Minene Uryuu: Espero te gusten sus ocurrencias.

DarkinocensDLT: Prometo no fallarte, si alguna vez no llego a subir, no quiere decir que deje el fic, quiere decir que es fin de semestre jejeje.

Akatsuna no Hinatita : Gracias, me alegra tu comentario.

: Que bueno que te gusto, gracias por comentar.

darkzuryan: Jajaja muchas gracias por tus comentarios me ayudan muchísimo a animarme a escribir mas rápido y a mejorar.

lunalu: gracias por comentar, me alegra que te gustara su personalidad.

**Gracias por agregar a favoritos **

**Espero realmente que les haya gustado, dejen comentarios, les hago ojitos de cachorrito jejeje. Por cierto mis capítulos son cortitos ahora que lo pienso intentare hacerlos mas largos, espero que no resulten mas cortos al final.**

**Saludos.**


End file.
